


Forever

by doks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: She was going to show it to him tonight.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Obscurest Cest Fest





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Reddit post.

**Forever**

She was going to show it to him tonight. Years ago, before the twins, before everything, they had promised to never let anything stand between them. They were each other’s last family. She knew her brother would be heartbroken after seeing that Facebook post, but it was the right thing to do.

She was helping her children with homework when he arrived. He was always so handsome. His suit and tie fit perfectly on his body. Flawless. Her brother, she reminded herself.

He kissed each of her children on the head before coming to her. A warm hug, a kiss on her cheek. Everything could be so different, in another life. She smiled at him sweetly, because she loved him too much and drew her attention back to math problems she was never really good at solving.

Her eyes drifted back to him. She watched as he undid his tie, took off his suit and opened her fridge as if he was at his own house. Of course she didn’t mind, at all. She liked to watch him owning her house, her family. He opened a bottle of beer and turned his attention back to her, meeting her eyes. He smiled and she smiled back, getting lost on the eyes she’s known since forever.

“Mom, I finished. Can I have ice cream?” Her daughter asked. She looked so much like her brother. Really, if she was an outsider, she would have her doubts too.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Her attention was back to her boy, always struggling with school, like herself.

After some time, her son also finished his homework, and was ready for his treat as well. She packed up their backpacks for the next day and finally she allowed herself a rest.

She sat next to her brother on the sofa and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. So much like a husband, she thought to herself. He offered her his own bottle and she took a sip, feeling the cold beer down on her throat.

They stayed in the living room enjoying their usual silence, the TV on with some cartoon the kids were watching. But she was restless, she knew her brother wouldn’t like what she was about to show him.

She felt her twin getting up and telling the kids to prepare for bed, like a father would do.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tuck them in tonight.” And she watched him taking her children on each of his hands. God, she loved him so much. Her brother.

She busied herself with the dishes and waited until she saw him beside her, drying them up.

“I need to talk to you.” She finally told him, looking at her soapy hands.

“Sure.” He said simply. Still diligently drying the dishes she washed.

“It’s about her.” She didn’t have to clarify who “her” meant. He knew.

He stopped and looked at her, a tired expression on his face. It was like having two families. One that made him unbearably happy and another that only brought him trouble.

“What did she do?” He asked turning away, leaving the dishes behind. Another bottle on his hands.

His sister looked down and dried her hands. She also turned around and looked for her phone.

“I saw this and…” She didn’t finish her sentence, showing him what she saw weeks ago scrolling on social media.

She watched his expression as she read the snarky comments about his niece and nephew’s parentage. His blood boiled, his face became immediately red as he searched for his own phone, dialing up her number.

“Wait!” She said, touching his hand. “Don’t call her yet. You’re angry.”

“Of course I’m angry!” he almost shouted. “This… isn’t something someone should post on social media!”

“I know, but… calm down.” She said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen table next to them.

“Why didn’t you show me this before? It’s been weeks.” He asked softly, their hands still joined.

“I wanted to ignore this. I don’t want to see you unhappy.” She said caressing his fingers with her own.

“Oh, sis…” He hugged her. Oh, she loved his warmth. Her brother, she reminded herself again. “I can’t be with her after this. She’s been awful to you, I’ve noticed…”

“She’s jealous.” She said quietly. He nodded.

Years ago, when his family still lived in a one-bedroom apartment, his girlfriend made them stop sleeping in the same bed, which they did occasionally. Of course they wouldn’t do anything else besides sleeping, they were brother and sister, after all. But he complied, he was in love and his proximity to his twin was a little unsettling to some people. He knew that.

But he thought her suspicious didn’t go beyond that. Implying that he was the father his sister’s children was completely out of line. It was inexcusable. She obviously didn’t trust him and he couldn’t continue in a relationship like that.

He got up the chair, his phone still on his hands. “I’ll call her, okay?” He told his sister and she only nodded, watching him go to her bedroom to have some privacy. She went back to her dishes.

When she finished, she looked on her kitchen cabinet for that wine her brother had bought for their birthday, a couple of months ago. She didn’t drink much, but tonight she had a feeling they would need some alcohol on their veins.

Just when she found that bottle, she saw her brother emerging back into the kitchen. He had an exasperated look on his face and she just opened her arms, knowing he needed a hug. He found comfort on his sister’s hold, her hands traveling on his back while he buried his face on her neck. Inwardly, she wished her brother were a little less proud, that he would let his tears pour.

After patting his back and untangling herself from him, she took two glasses and went back to the living room with the bottle of wine in hands. “Come on, let’s talk.”

They sat together. He opened a few buttons on his dress shirt and finally removed his shoes. “I can’t believe she did that.” He said.

“What did you say to her?”

“It’s over. I don’t even want to go home anymore.” He said, knowing he would find her there.

“You’ll have to go home eventually.” She said drinking her wine.

“Not tonight.” He said simply. Both knowing he would stay at her home.

“You know you can stay for as long as you want, but you will have to talk to her.”

“I told her she could have the apartment. The lease is on her name, anyway.” He drank.

“Why don’t you move in?” She asked. She wanted this since forever, but never had the courage to ask. He already paid for her children, she couldn’t ask for more. But this wasn’t about money, she knew. She hoped he knew too.

“Not a bad idea…” he said dismissively.

“What?” He asked, knowing he was holding something back.

“I really don’t want to mess up with your routine.” He said. “I am messy.” he said a little embarrassed. He drank.

“I know you are.” She laughed. “I don’t mind at all.” Her lips settled in a smile.

The problem was: it was a two-bedroom apartment. The kids shared a room and she slept alone in another. Her heart pounded remembering that they stopped sharing a bed because of his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.

He had a smile on his lips as well and he enjoyed the idea of living in this house with his family. The family he chose for himself. His sister’s eyes were still on his.

His smile faded. He felt the tension in the room change, his sister felt it too. He gulped and mustered courage to lean his head and drop a kiss on his sister cheek. Admittedly, he intended to kiss her lips, but changed his mind halfway.

She noticed. She knew all along that this was where they were headed for so long. She turned her head and kissed him full on the lips. He didn’t seem surprised, cradling her head. It wasn’t a tentative kiss. It was long, wet, full of repressed desire.

She felt as her brother leaned her into the sofa, hovering over her body. He was nipping at her lips, sucking, licking. She swallowed a moan, scared that the noise would ruin the moment. He was such a good kisser, she thought hazily. Her fingers were tangled in his hazel hair, like hers.

He was completely on top of her when he finally freed her mouth. He opened his eyes and she noticed that he seemed… scared. She put both of her hands on his cheek, caressing his face to wipe that feeling away.

“What are we doing?” He asked, breathlessly.

“I want this.” She whispered. Her confession written on her blue eyes, now clouded with desire. “I love you.”

His legs were between hers on the sofa. He felt his own desire growing on his pants. He looked at his sister as if he was seeing her for the first time. He had had imagined this before, of course. His sister was beautiful and they were always so close. He entertained the idea of being a husband, a father for her children. But it was just fantasy, and he never, _never_ , thought that she would reciprocate his sinful yearnings.

“I love you too…” He said dreamily, kissing her again.

This time she didn’t hold back a moan. She was so ready for what was about to happen. He kissed her neck, licking his way over her collarbone. She tilted her head up to expose more of her skin and he seemed to enjoy. But she wanted more, so her fingers went to his shirt, trying to open the buttons.

She was shaking, though, she couldn’t feel anything besides her brother between her breasts now. He seemed so composed, how did he do that? She asked herself letting him take control of her body. He removed her blouse exposing her bra. Plain, beige. She was not a seductress.

Her brother didn’t seem to mind, also removing the only thing between his tongue and her breasts. She moaned again when he started to suck on her nipples, he was relentless with his tongue and lips and she felt like coming on the spot.

And then he stopped. She opened her eyes and watched him above her. He was sweaty and she felt her body trembling. “We can’t do this here.” He said, gulping. “The twins.” And she smiled, bringing him back to another kiss. She sucked his tongue and he seemed to melt.

“Take me to the bedroom.” She whispered. He didn’t have to be told twice, carrying her in his arms.

He dropped her on the bed and walked back to the door, locking it. When he turned around to look back at his sister, she was removing her jeans, exposing her also plain underwear. He felt his pants getting even tighter, his cock was so hard already.

He cupped her face again, looked at her eyes and whispered “You’re beautiful. I love you.” She was speechless. No lover had ever treated her this way. She felt like an inexperienced teenager on his arms.

“I want to see your body.” She whispered on his mouth. He let go of her for a moment to remove his shirt and pants.

“Let me eat you out.” He asked, she simply nodded, relishing on the thought of her brother’s tongue in her cunt.

She was not disappointed. He drove her mad with nipping and sucking, almost bringing her over the edge. She looked at him with big eyes when he stopped, her body ready to peak.

“I want be inside of you. Now.” He said breathlessly and watched as his sister nodded crazily, needing release.

“Do it now.” She moaned. “Please.” The last word was nothing but a whine.

But he didn’t do anything. He left her bed and she wanted to pinch him for working her up like that. She watched as he seemed to be looking for his wallet.

“What are you doing?” She gritted.

“Condom. We… need…” He wasn’t even saying sentences anymore. Then she rested back on the bed. She was so dumb, they couldn’t risk, of course. That was what made her drop out of college. Two babies at once and she was only 21. She loved her brother even more.

The next thing she felt was her brother back on her bed with a sly grin on his lips. She mirrored his expression and drew him back for another kiss. She felt him filling her completely. Her eyelids dropped and a long, throaty moan left her mouth. It’s been such a long time since she had someone inside of her.

“Sister…” her brother whispered. “How come you are so tight?” his eyes were closed.

“Shut up.” she said, she wanted him to _move_. “Just fuck me already!” She demanded.

He was happy to oblige. She was already near the edge before he had even entered her, but now with this man above her, inside of her she couldn’t take it anymore. She shut her eyes, her legs shook despite of herself and she dug her nails on her brother’s back.

He seemed unaffected by her orgasm, as he continued to pound inside of her. Her eyes were foggy and she distantly heard him curse, letting her know that he was coming as well. His hips moved faster and faster and then he stopped with a grunt out of his throat.

“Jesus Christ, sis.” Was all he managed. She agreed.

He dropped his head on her shoulder and felt his sister wiping the sweat forming on the back of his head.

“I love you.” She whispered, her heart still beating fast.

He removed himself from her and discarded the dirty condom. She watched him sitting up on the edge of her bed and worried that he regretted taking her for himself.

“Brother…” She tried. He looked back at her with a smile.

“Us… and the kids…” he started. “We need to find a bigger apartment.” He said. She huffed with a smile on her lips. Of course. Her brother was always thinking ahead. He wanted to stay. With her, with her children. Forever.

_Fin_


End file.
